The Musical
by RandomUnknowns
Summary: This is the show where you can see the gang sing sing-a-longs! JJ: also the show where anything can happen...
1. Random Peace! Be back for tomorrow!

**DISCLAIMER: **okay imagine me owning the game…yeah I can't imagine it so read on cause we all know I don't own Jak

(Lights come on the stage as Jennifer (Jc) comes in)

Jc: Hello ladies and gentlemen!

(At that moment JJ (Friend of Jc) is suppose to hit the Audience button signaling them to clap but doesn't.)

Jc: (continues anyways) How is everyone (no sound from audience thanks to JJ) um well it's me, your host Jennifer. (Cricket is heard) Wow you guys hate me that much? Aww why am I here then! (Leaves stage)

JJ: (comes from control booth) Alright now that the dweeb is gone.

Jc: (from backstage) I heard that!

JJ: You were meant to! Anyways hello I'm JJ. I'll be your host. (Presses button on remote and the Audience sign comes on and the audience claps)

Jc: (comes from backstage) you did that in purpose just to get rid of me.

JJ: No duh. Now go away, I'm hosting this show.

Jc: I will not go away. I'm hosting this show too. Anyways, ladies and gentlemen welcome to 'Musical'. The only show where you can hear Jak and the gang sing random songs or a song that fits them best to win many prizes and the bestest prize of them all!

JJ: (under breathe) Also the show that anything could happen…

Jc: (oblivious of what JJ had said) Now welcome the contenders!

(The lights go to the right side of the stage where Jak and the gang are suppose to come but only Samos and Onin show up)

Jc: (still smiling and speaks while smiling) Where's the rest?

Samos: They left to get a latte.

Jc: We have lattes here.

Samos: Yes but they went to Starbucks.

Jc: (stops smiling) so they're gone…?

Samos: Yes

Jc: Security!

(Big men in yellow jackets come on stage)

Jc: go get Jak and the rest please.

(Men leave)

Jc: (looks at stage awkwardly) so…how are you-AAH!

(At that moment the Rift Rider crashes in. Jak, Daxter, Keira and Tess come out and run outside the set)

Jc: What just happened!?

(From the right of the stage Torn comes in riding a metalhead and leaves the stage from the left side)

Jc: What the?

(Then Ashlein swings from a rope across the stage followed by Sig whose armor is pink)

Jc: should I even-

(A drunken Pecker comes in holding a string that the end is tied around Razor's neck)

Jc: He's not in this show!

(The curtain's then are cut and fall thanks to Erol who is being chased by men in white suits)

Jc: (sarcasm) …what no elephant ride?

(At the very moment an elephant comes crashing through the wall with the Baron riding him)

Jc: … Peace! (Leaves for the day)

JJ: Well everyone come back tomorrow for the actual show (under breathe) hopefully.

(Lights go off and the audience leaves)

R&R and you'll have front row seats on the next show!


	2. Daxter's Happy Song

**DISCLAIMER: **Ladies and gentlemen I do not own Jak or his gang so don't sue me! I also don't own this song and I have changed the lyrics a little to fit the **K** rated rate and to fit Jak's world so don't sue me!!!

Jc: Hello and welcome back to the Musical! Now I've decided that this show will not only include the gang singing but other randomness games to win many prizes! Now I've made sure that the gang was here so welcome the contestants!

(Light shines on the gang who were just standing there talking randomly)

Jc: Now I've decided to make this a battle of the genders so there will be two teams! On the Red Cross team are the guys; Jak, Daxter, Pecker, Sig, Samos, Torn, Vin, and because these guys just showed up, Erol and the Baron will also be in the Red Cross team. Now on the Blue Cross team are the girls; Keira, Tess (who I've decided should be in elfin form), Ashlein, Onin, Taryn, Rayn, and because I couldn't think of other female characters here are my friends! (Note I will not say there real names) Mimi, Bubba, and JJ!

JJ: Wait! What?

Jc: You're in the girl's team.

JJ: Why!?

Jc: Because I say so now go to you're team!

(The two teams separate and are in different side of the stage and Jc is in the middle)

Jc: Now the first challenge is to sing! Daxter you'll present your team so come up!

Daxter: (stands next to Jc) what do I have to sing?

Jc: …I don't know.

Daxter: you didn't think this through did ya?

Jc: Nope now sing!

(Daxter thinks for a while until…)

(OFF TUNE VOICE)  
I'm really special  
'cause there's only one of me  
look at my smile  
I'm so very happy  
other people are jealous of me

[Both teams and audience are trying to block Daxter's voice]

When I'm sad and lonely  
I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me  
that I won't be sad for long  
Oh-oh-oh

[JJ begins to pretend die and Jc (also the judge) just smiles]

I'm so happy that I can barely breathe  
crocadogs and sugar frogs and aligatten's baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers  
I'm happy  
happy as a coupon for a High pack hoverboard  
ha-ha-ha-hah

[Gang still blocking the noise]

I'm really happy  
I'm sugar-coated me  
happy good, anger bad  
that's my philosophy

[Stops singing cause he sees JJ pretending to die]

(Speaking…)  
I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

[Gang thanks Mar]

[Daxter out of the cut begins to the gang's disbelief]

(OFF TUNE VOICE)  
I'm really special  
'cause there's only one of me  
look at my smile  
I'm so very happy  
other people are jealous of me

These are my love handles  
and this is my spout  
but if you tip me over  
then momma said knock you out

I'm special, I'm happy  
I'm gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world  
now get your stuff and leave

I'm happy, I'm good  
I'm...

(Sees Jc who had fainted…)

(Says to Jc):  
I'm outta here. Screw you!

(Walks of stage)

JJ: Thank Mar or who ever is listening. Now literally get your stuff and leave cause the shows over since the only judge has fainted…

(Thank you **Kat **for this idea of the song this is dedicated to you )

(R&R PLEASE!!!)


	3. Outside Looking In

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! Not the crew, teams, props, stage, songs, friends, audience (list goes on and on…)

(**NOTE:** I chose this song because no one should feel or be treated this way and when I was younger I liked this song (I still do its catchy ) also this is dedicated to anyone who felt this way also to my bestest friend Mimi and my best friend Bubba)

(Also this is right after the last chapter)

(After gaining conscious)

Jc: okay now it's the girl's team! The one who will be presenting this is Bubba!

Bubba: why am I here?

Jc: cause I needed female teammate.

Bubba: I have better things to do then be in you fanfic.

Jc: Aw well you're getting paid so deal with it.

Bubba: I'm not getting paid!

Jc: Just sing the song!

Daxter: (whispers to Jak) I bet you five bucks she'll sound horrible.

Jak I'll take that bet.

(Bubba reads the lyric sheet Jc had given her and begins to sing…)

(The gang and audience cover their ears since they don't know if she'll sound like Daxter or if she is worse then he is…if that's possible)

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

(The audience removes hands since they realize that she is WAY better than Daxter)

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

(Gang does same as audience0

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

(A guitar player plays the tune to go along)

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

(As Bubba sings you can hear Daxter muttering that he lost that bet)

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

(The remote button for the Audience sign didn't have to be lit because after Bubba was done the whole cast crew and audience clapped)

Jc: Alright Bubba! Now will you guys wait as I discuss who is the winner; Bubba or Daxter with the other judges.

(Begins to speak to self in Spanish and in another language that probably doesn't exist)

Jc: okay it was a close tie but Bubby wins!

Jc: Stay tune to see what there next challenge is and what Bubba had won!

(R&R PLEASE!!!! Also I didn't pick Bubba just cause shes my friend but cause she really has a nice voice also the song is called Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt. BYE!!!)

**PEACE**

**~DLC Girl~  
**


	4. Dear Baron

**DISCLAIMER: el juego Jak no es de me es de Naughty Dog. TRANSLATION the game Jak is not mine it's Naughty dogs. (Not sure if that's how you spell it in Spanish forgot the website where I can just type the sentence and the site itself will change it to Spanish for me…) I also don't own the song; Dear , it belongs to Pink though I changed some words and added a line to fit the game better. DON'T SUE UNLESS IT'S FEWER THAN 5 DOLLARS!!!!**

Jc: Welcome back to the Musical!!! Now on the last show Bubba sang and so did Daxter but only one came out as a winner and that was Bubba!!! So here is her prize!

(Announcer person): Bubba won a bubblegum machine!!!

Bubba: Great I have something I already got.

Jill: That bubblegum is mine!

Bubba: Jill! Why are you here!?

Jill: because Jc let me she says I'm the 2nd judge and I'm getting paid too!

Bubba: What the-

Jc: okay reunion over. Its true Jill here is now my 2nd judge. Now because I have failed to think of a challenge you'll have to sing!

Daxter: aw man.

Jc: no need to be upset because now the person whose gonna represent the boy's team is Jak!

Jak: WHAT!?

Jc: Ladies and gentlemen here's the hero himself Jak!

Jak: (stands awkwardly on stage with the lyric sheet that Jc had given him.)

Daxter: Hey how come you planned their song and not mine!

Jc: Cause before the show when you sang I had a hangover so I didn't really prepare anything!

Daxter: you're not old enough to drink!

Jc: well go tell that to the bar guy! Now zip it as Jak sings.

(Jak still standing awkwardly and awkwardly begins to sing.)

Dear Baron  
Come take a walk with me  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly

What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror  
Are you proud

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye  
How do you walk with your head held high  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why

Dear Baron  
Were you a lonely boy  
Are you a lonely boy  
Are you a lonely boy  
How can you say  
No men is left behind  
We're not dumb and we're not blind  
They're all sitting in your cells

or lyin' on the ground dying  
While you pay the road to hell

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she was on the other side (A/N: UNDERGROUND if you didn't know…)  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
You've come a long way from Eco and power

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye  
How do you walk with your head held high  
Can you even look me in the eye

Let me tell you bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the monsters took them away  
Let me tell you bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh

How do you sleep at night  
How do you walk with your head held high  
Dear Baron  
You'd never take a walk with me  
Would you…

(The audience claps for Jak since he surprisingly had a nice voice well better than Daxter's

Daxter: Hey!!!!)

Jill: that was nice.

Jc: yeah okay now stay tune for the girl's representative!

(**R&R PLEASE!!!)**


	5. Blinded Chained Course

(Okay wow I haven't uploaded this in a while so yea sorry. Um that's all I have to say but a quick question to **kate **that song you have suggested whose it from cause I looked it up and found many songs of that title but from different people so can you please tell me.)

(Also I will try to upload a chapter every Friday or sooner but I promise no later than a week k?)

**DISCLAIMER: **I lack the energy to do this so just go back to the previous chapter and see that disclaimer.

(Jc is on the upper level of the stage and is clearly drunk. The contestants and audience are watching her as she slurs the lyrics of 'The Wheels on the Bus'. )

Jak: I want to know the man who in his right mind gave her drinks.

Daxter: so do I buddy, so do I.

(Finally some guards come in to take Jc out but she stumbles away so now the guards are trying to catch a drunken girl.)

Jill: Uh…because Jc is well drunk I shall take over the show!

Bubba: Oh no…

Jill: Oh Yes! Also because I'm not sure what song Jc had prepared for Ashlein to sing since she was going to sing so I've decided to change this into a challenge.

Bubba: I repeat; Oh no…

Dax: How bad can it be?

Bubba: You don't know my sister so it's bad.

Jill: (innocent voice) No it won't, it'll be fun…

Jak: What's the challenge? Wait I sang for no reason!

Jill: Yup sorry, anyways the challenge is going to show how well your team will work together. So come on the challenge is outside.

(Jill, the contestants, the crew members and the audience all go outside to the shiny bright day into an obstacle course.)

Jak: (looking at the course) this is gonna be easy!

Jill: (giggles) oh it is…

Bubba: living with you I bet you made this difficult.

Jill: (innocent voice) who me? Please I just made it more entertaining! (Serious voice) okay now both teams get in a line.

(The teams got in a line thinking that this was probably gonna be a race. On the Red team the order is from front to back: Jak, Daxter, Pecker, Torn, Erol, Sig, Baron Praxis, Samos, and lastly Vin. Note: Because they thought it was a race they decided to put the people (or animal) who had some sort of advantage first. The last ones obviously didn't have one or had a certain flaw that will not allow them to fin quickly. On the Blue Team the order from front to back was: Ashlein, Taryn, Rayn, Tess, JJ, Keira, Bubba, Mimi, and Onin. Note: Like the other team they thought it was a race and did the same thing the men had done. Also just so you know JJ Bubba and Mimi are teenagers (I will not say there real age) so Ashlein thought they might be slower but since she had noticed that JJ was tall meaning had longer legs she might be faster.)

Jill: So is that your order?

(The teams nodded and were confident that they would win until the crew came and blinded everyone in the team except for the first and last person. The crew than hand cuffed the team together but the chains that connected handcuffs were about a foot long leaving enough space for movement between the team workers.)

Ashlein: Wait, what are we doing!?

Jill: Simple really. See the first person and the back person will guide the rest through the course and the team has to trust their guides. Also you may not get out of the course if you do you have to start all over. The red wires represent the foul line so if you cross it you must go back k?

Bubba: (under breathe) I knew that girl had something in mind…

JJ: I trust no one.

Jill: then you will lose…so get ready, get set, And GO!

(It took a while for the team to start because the middle people didn't really trust their guides entirely; eventually though the teams started to move and began the challenge.)

(The first challenge in the course resembled a track course. There were stands on the way but neither Jak nor Ashlein could jump it without their team tripping behind and they couldn't go around since of the foul line so both did it the slow way. Both leaders went over careful not to make the stand fall. That easy part was over but now they had to get their team on the other side as well.)

(Jak had an advantage with Daxter and Pecker since all he did was just yank the chains upward and basically threw them towards the new side. Ashlein didn't have that advantage so she had to guide Taryn to get to the other side by just swinging her leg high to the other side so she won't knock over the stand. Jak was able to get Torn and Erol (though he actually still hated the fact he was in his team) across the stand since they both were tall. Ashlein was able to get Rayn out after Taryn made it since Rayn was tall also. As Tess came she had kicked Rayn causing her to fall and since they were all cuffed together the entire team fell over on top of each other and the stand had collapse as well. All had cursed of the fall and JJ had roughly pushed Keira causing an argument. Ashlein got them to stop though. They then realized that Jill or anyone else hadn't told them to go back. Ashlein then told them to all get up and they began to run knocking over the stands but tripping in the way since not all ran the speed of Ashlein Keira or JJ who happened to be the fastest girls. Jak noticed this and soon the Red Cross Team was doing the same but Jak's team was doing better since they didn't run and they had an advantage since Dax nor Pecker were interfering them since they were too small to touch the ground. Ashlein noticed this also and told her team to slow down and too jog in a steady pace which got a sarcastic remark from JJ. Both teams were now in a good condition until they reached the end which was one of those mountain climbing experience thing.) (Sorry I lack some vocabulary of names…)

Ashlein: You got to be kidding!

Jill: come on its easy!

Bubba: what do we have to do?

Ashlein: climb one of those mountain experience thing!

Bubba: Jill! What did you put in this course!?

Jill: (casual honest voice) I don't know.

Jak: How do you expect us to climb this when we are chained together with not enough space!

Jill: I don't know

(Both Jak and Ashlein had no idea what to do and once again Jak had an advantage. His other guide was a brainy act he probably would think of an idea. The same could not be said for Ashlein since her other guide was blind. Both teams had to think of a away of how to get to the top.)

Vin: why don't we go side to side up and Jak you guide and I'll do um the same I guess.

Jak: sounds like a plan, it is wide enough.

(Even though the plan seemed good the problem was that Vin wasn't trusted with the others so Jak had to guide them alone which wasn't much of a problem since he technically had to guide only five people since Daxter and Pecker can just hang there and Vin was able to see. Ashlein though had to guide all of the others and Onin wasn't that fast so that was another problem. The remarks from JJ didn't help much either…)

(It took a while until Jak gotten his team upwards but Ashlein was still in the middle. Jak and Vin now saw another problem. The course didn't need the team to climb down instead the team had to go from the mountain to the other platform. The trouble with this is that the way to get there was to swing and that seemed utterly impossible since they were chained together. Their previous plan to go side ways was out of the question since the swinging slope only went straight. Also the slope above only provided 3 ropes. )

Jak: any ideas Vin?

Vin: uh…give me a moment will ya?

(As the Red Cross Team worked on a new plan the Blue Cross Team wasn't having much luck. Ashlein had to make sure no one fell so she had to give individuals different directions without interfering with the other blinded teammates. Not only was this process slow but Ashlein constantly got remarks from JJ and that wasn't much help either. Finally they made it to the top and faced the problem on which Jak and the others are in right now.)

Ashlein: is this possible!?

Bubba: What?

Ashlein: we have to swing to the other side and there are only 3 ropes and we are chained together and the ledge is probably 10 feet apart!

Bubba: (Apparently to her sister who is below with a puppy) How in God's name do you think we will get to the other side!?

Jill: (from below) (shrugs and says casual) I don't know.

(Now both teams have to think of an idea when JJ finally thought of something.)

JJ: Miss High and Mighty (referring to Ashlein and is now getting a glare from her) why don't we just climb down and climb up to the other platform if there is a way.

(Ashlein looked at the other platform and saw a ladder that was on the ground. She also looked below and saw that there was a way for them to climb down. Ashlein looked over to the men and saw that they haven't thought of this yet so if they were quiet they will have the lead.)

Ashlein: Good idea JJ. Come on lets try to stay quiet so the men don't notice us.

(With that said the women and girls began to climb down but it was a slow progress since this seemed to be even more difficult then climbing upwards. By the time they were a quarter down Vin had noticed this.)

Vin: Uh…Jak the girls thought of an idea.

(Jak looked at the girls and nodded and told the others their plan. once more both teams were on the go again though Ashlein's team had gotten in a little situation when Tess had lost her footing and is now dangling with the only support of the others.)

(The camera crew was zooming in the situation when Jill had popped in the screen.)

Jill: Uh oh…the Blue Cross Team seems to be filled with bad luck so far huh? Will they regain Tess's balance and make it to the other platform or will they all fall as the Red Cross Team heads on to the other side? Stay tune and you will find out! And so will I…

(Credits are shown for the end of this episode and the last credit is…)

**PEACE!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	6. Harder Course

Thanks for the response **kat **and also for the laughnow back to the story or show whatever you prefer!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except for the rock...sort of…

Jill: Welcome back to the Musical and the last time Tess was hanging above the ground ten feet. Her only support was her teammates and the Red Cross Team is just climbing down. So here is what happens…

(The camera goes off from Jill's face towards the mountain where Tess is hanging blinded as Ashlein tries to figure out a plan. she decided to lead the others below and Tess would just hang and when they are down close enough Tess would be on the ground safe. So now both teams kept going and finally Tess touched the ground and just needed to wait for the others which weren't much of a wait. Now both teams were down and faced a problem that they didn't realize before. The ladder wasn't wide enough for all to go up sideways; just wide enough for a person and not to mention it looked ready to break. Ashlein mentally cursed when she saw that there probably was another way. She noticed that there was a rope, what if they all climbed it upwards to the platform. Ashlein thought it was at least a try and walked and got the rope and pulled it to see if it held. It did, so now Ashlein had to guide her team.

The man had already begun climbing since Jak had noticed the rope before Ashlein had and once more, he had the advantage with Pecker and Daxter.

Both teams though found it a little complicated though since they were still chained together. Eventually, after an agonizing while, they made it to the platform where they were met with Jill and some crew who had taken an elevator. The one that Daxter was in in Jak 2 but larger)

Jill: Wow, congrats you made it this far but it wasn't that hard. Now I have decided to unchain you guys.

(The crewmembers took the chains from the gang who rubbed their wrists)

Jill: But you still have to be blinded except for the original guides.

(The team's happiness were off since they still had to be blinded)

Jill: Now, with that done, you may continue with the rest of the course!

(Ashlein Jak and Vin saw the rest of the course from the platform. The platform contained many obstacles such as crossing water that would be electrified and walking over fire heating platforms and other dangerous obstacles. The guides just stared at the obstacle that was near impossible. They all looked over to Jill who was smiling proudly at the course.)

Jill: Oh before you go, there's two kids down there that will help you pass certain points by crossing the foul line without restarting. Except that, the kids can't touch the ground only the blue platform.

JJ: Exactly who are these kids?

Jill: Jc's cousins, they aren't together and each of them holds a certain thing which I won't say that will make the obstacles you can't pass easier.

Jak: So, they're like cheats.

Jill: yup now enough talk and GO!

(Both teams stood there not knowing what to do since they had to get down the platform once again but the way down was once again mountain like. They found this hard since the others were still blind but easier since they weren't chained. Finally, Ashlein and Jak decided the same plan. They would climb down and guide the others from there. They told their teams this plan and Jak was already on the lead since Pecker just had to fly down as Jak told him where and Daxter just perched himself on Jak. Now that they were no longer chained, if someone fell they would not have any support so the guides guided very careful though Jak really wanted to guide Erol and the Baron and misguide them to fall. With no incident both teams made it down. Now all they had to do was get through the other obstacles…)

(LiNe HeRe)

A/N so yea um sorry for being short but don't worry ill update very soon and it won't be short k?

**PEACE!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	7. Can't Think of a Clever Title

A/N Thank you **kat **for the idea I shall use it and here is the show that won't be short like the previous chapter. This is exactly just from the previous chapter.

(The teams' first challenge was to cross icky brown water that was gotten from Dead Town. There was two ways to cross it. One way was to go up the ladder to a platform and swing to the other side or to jump the moving platform that every five seconds spikes popped up not to mention the platforms move left to right.)

Vin: Um, Jill?

Jill: (From the crowd with a puppy on her lap) yeah Vin?

Vin: uh did you test this that it was safe?

Jill: No.

Vin: Why not!?

Jill: I do not want to die!

Vin: (gulp) how do you expect us to go through!

Jill: Uh luck?

Vin: (gulp)

(The guides told the others what they had to go through.)

Bubba: why do I have a feeling that compared to the other things here that this is easy…

(The teams were thinking on how to cross safely.)

Ashlein: ok um it's your choice on which you wanna go and I'll guide you.

(This decision was hard since each way seemed impossible when you're blind. Jak's team had advantages since Jak just had to tell where Pecker should fly and land to. Daxter just sat on Jak's shoulder and Jak could pass easily. Even Samos had an advantage since he could 'fly' over to the other side. However, the others didn't have an advantage. Therefore, Jak had given the same option as Ashlein had. No one in either team spoke since it was a hard choice.)

Mimi: Um, I'll go with the ropes…

Ashlein: ok than, (Leads Mimi to the ladder and guides her to climb) ok now reach out to the rope that is right in front of you.

(Mimi grabbed the rope and held tightly.)

Ashlein: ok um in the count of three jump from the platform and you'll be swinging. One…two…THREE!

(Mimi jumps from the platform and swings.)

Ashlein: when I say 'Now' reach for the other rope!

(Mimi didn't answer but Ashlein proceeded on by Yelling 'NOW'. Mimi reached for the rope and thankfully got the rope and didn't fall to the water below. There was two more ropes to pass until she reached the platform. Ashlein did the same routine and Mimi made it to the other platform. Now she had to climb down the ladder to be on the other side of the water where her teammates had to pass to.)

Ashlein: Any more volunteers for the ropes?

Bubba: Me.

(Like before Ashlein guided Bubba towards the ladder and then guided her when to jump. Bubba made it safely to the other platform, climbed down the ladder, and waited with Mimi.)

(Ashlein had two people on the other side and Jak had two since he was going last. Jak wasn't going to bother with Vin 'til only they were left since he knew it wasn't going to be easy convincing him to get across.)

(By now neither team has gotten a problem yet except for the fact when Erol made it to the platform after swinging the ropes Jak didn't bother to tell him that he needed to go down the ladder and just let him fell. Now the entire teams were over except for Jak, Daxter and Vin. The girls were heading to the other challenge.)

Jak: Vin you can see it will be a breeze.

Vin: But um the um ropes! What if they snap!?

Jak: They won't snap. The Baron went through them and they held.

Baron: Watch it Dark Eco Freak!

Jak: Just go up and grab the rope and swing. I'll guide you if you want.

Vin: uh (gulp) o-ok,

(Vin climbs the ladder and holds shaky to the rope but firm. He then took in a breath, jumped, and swung.)

Jak: ok when I say now you jump!

Vin: Ok!

Jak: Now! Vin! You're supposed to let go and get the other rope!

Vin: I couldn't!

Jak: Try this time! Now! (Beeped word) Vin!

(The rope that Vin is on slowly slows down and now Vin is stuck.)

Jak: (Beeped word)!

(The girl's team was now facing another challenge; **kat's** challenge. They faced a narrow platform that in every five seconds fire sparked out. Twenty feet away was a safe platform but once again was the fiery platform again. It was clear that timing was the key. Ashlein knew if the others ran very fast they could make it but then again they could still be on the platform when the fire came. Five seconds to run twenty feet didn't seem like enough time to Ashlein. She looked around hoping to see if there was another way. She than noticed that there was a pipe right next to the platforms; but the only way to go trough was to have a Jet-Board. Something that Jak had and not them; though she looked even further and saw a kid across the platforms. Jill had said that there were two helpers and they could help them pass a course by walking around it even crossing the foul line. She decided to tell the others to wait as she crawled across the pipe and get the kid. Crawling the pipe wasn't easy; for one it wasn't a wide pipe and secondly it just happened to be slipper. Ashlein had slipped and was hanging from the pipe. She knew if she fell she would cross the foul line so she held on. The pipe being slippery didn't help much and JJ's remarks didn't make things easier.)

(Jak and his team was still in the same position as they were before. Jak was on the platform where the rope should be but it was far off the platform with Vin holding on.)

Jak: Vin just sway your body and you'll be able to reach the other rope.

Vin: but I can feel myself slipping!

Jak: Just do it!

Vin: (looks down) ok (sways and is swing but doesn't make an attempt to grab the other rope. When he swings and reaches the platform where Jak is Jak grabs him and pulls him where he is.)

Jak: is it that hard for you to grab the other rope?

Vin: yes…

Jak: ok than…um God I hate you…get on my back…

Vin: huh?

Jak: get on my back or I will leave you behind!

(Vin got on Jak and Jak cursed at Vin and swung through with Vin and Daxter. After reaching the platform Vin quickly got off from Jak who just growled and muttered to himself as he climbed down the ladder. Once down the team headed for **kat**'s challenge but they were not lucky as Ashlein was. On the other side there wasn't a kid. However, there was a pipe, Jak could easily go on his Jet-Board and Pecker, and Samos could cross. However, that left four other men behind. The board wasn't large enough to hold others so Jak and Vin had to think of another way. Both looked the girl's team and saw Ashlein hanging from the pipe crawling the last few inches before reaching the other side.)

Jak: Looks like a plan to me.

(Jak guided the others to do what Ashlein had done but found out it was slippery so the they all held on tightly.)

(Ashlein finally made it to the other side and headed for the kid who happened to be only four.)

(A/N I will not say their real names but their nicknames)

Gordito: Hi

(Ashlein just stared at the four year old. The helper was a four year old. How can a four-year-old help! This was going on Ashlein's head but then remembered how Jill said that they could let you pass certain obstacles but they couldn't touch the ground only the blue platforms… Ashlein thought for a while and thought of a plan. She picked up the boy and headed to the foul line.)

Ashlein: Jill!

Jill: What?

Ashlein: Can I pass with this kid on this obstacle!

Jill: No!

Ashlein: No!? How are we gonna pass then!?

Jill: think of another way.

(Ashlein grumbled to herself as she set the kid back to the blue platform. She looked over the men's team and decided that she'll do the same. She called over to the team, guided them to the pipe, and guided them on crawling. Thankfully, no one fell from either team and lost. Finally Jak got his team across first and went ahead. Ashlein shortly after did the same and headed back to the kid. She than noticed that he was toying with a button. She took it and pressed it and the wholes where the fire sparked out where automatically closed leaving a safe platform to cross. Ashlein cursed out loud and received another remark from JJ. Ashlein muttered to herself and headed to the other challenge.)

Jill: Okay you just saw the first two challenges now stay tuned after the commercials to see what the teams have to go through! Also, please send us a review bout the show and if you have any ideas you can leave those too like **kat** and it will come on! Stay Tune!

(Audience Claps as the camera goes off to commercials.)


	8. Drunkie is Back!

(A/N Thank you for the reviews and if you read my story and liked It. also thank you **kat **for the idea I shall air it here in 'The Musical') (Insert Smiley face here)

Jill: Welcome back and so far, Ashlein's team has a kid meaning a cheat, leaving the other for the other team maybe unless Ashlein gets the other kid too! Who knows, let's get back to them shall we?

(Camera zooms to both teams advancing to other challenge.)

(They all looked upon the new challenge, which was label as **kat**'s challenge again. Both teams went up the ladder to the challenge and once they all were up, Jak, Vin, and Ashlein saw the challenge and knew this was not going to be easy. The challenge was to slide down but electricity lasers were zapping through and some were high in which you had to duck and some were low that you had to jump. Some were even together meaning you had to go between. Those who were blind heard the lasers and knew that the challenge was not going to be easy like before.)

Ashlein: Jill!

Jill: What?

Ashlein: Can this kid get us to skip this?

Jill: No

Bubba: Why do we have this kid if he's not going to help us skip!

Jill: if the kid let you skip all the time the show won't be interesting so I say continue!

(As the three leaders told the others, what the challenge was everyone know knew that this was much harder to pass.)

Ashlein: (Holding Gordito up to her face) Do you have any cheat?

Gordito: (giggles)

(Ashlein just said and began to look around to see if there was any other way for them to pass this challenge. She saw no other way and than began to think of a way of crossing this challenge with little incident. All she could do was guide her team through it with timing so they won't get electrified. Ashlein looked at the kid and knew that this was not going to be easy for her …

Neither Jak nor Vin could see another way to get pass so they had to settle with just getting pass with little incident. They had less people to get through though since Pecker just fly and Samos could just go to since he 'levitates'. Daxter as always just perched himself on Jak's shoulder who could pass through this since he has been through worse situations.

So both teams had to get pass with little incident as they hope.

Ashlein didn't want to waste her time asking for volunteers so she picked randomly of her team. Bubba was first…

Jak didn't pick random he knew who he wanted to go first, Baron Praxis.)

Ashlein: OK Bubba when I say now you step in front of you to the ice and than I will guide you through the rest.

Bubba: OK

Ashlein: OK now. Jump No!

(Bubba had jumped at the right time but when she had slipped when she touched the surface and was now sliding through the challenge being zapped by the wires. Everyone else on her team was making painful faces since the electricity had a great punch to it. Gordito was the only one laughing…

Jak guided Baron Praxis the opposite. When Praxis had to jump, Jak had told him to duck and versa visa. Jak would also not even guide him at all. Vin was a bystander of this and wasn't sure if he should guide Praxis but he was more afraid of Jak than Praxis so he was quiet. Finally Baron was at the end and he was still electrified…

Bubba finally also made it but had less pain than Praxis since Ashlein had tried to guide her after her fall, though the guidance didn't make much difference since Bubba still got zapped but she missed few and was OK.

Now the boy's team had Pecker Samos and Baron. The girl's had only Bubba.

Jak than decided not to waste much time and grabbed Erol and flung him on the course and he slid the whole way and ended up with the others and was 'crispy'.

Ashlein saw this and had half a mind to do the same to JJ and Rayn but decided not to and began to guide Keira through the course. Keira also jumped precisely and landed on her two feet. She ducked the next zapped also but JJ than yelled to her to duck again. Keira did this forgetting the fact that JJ was also blindfolded. The rest of the way went down hill for Keira as she was being zapped.)

Ashlein: why did you do that!?

JJ: Cause I felt like it.

Ashlein: (glaring at JJ who is just smirking)

(Ashlein than made JJ go next. JJ also like Keira made through the first two and even the next two but fell and slid through. She got zapped but was able to get on her feet but fell once more.

Jak now got four people on the other side and had half the mind to throw Vin like he had for Erol but decided to worry bout him later. He instead guided Sig over who didn't make it through all too well…

Ashlein now began to guide Tess who some how made it through half the course 'til she fell but didn't get zapped much since the lasers on her turn were mostly above. The same could not be said for when Rayn went through who had slipped the second she got on. Ashlein didn't try much to help since she still held a grudge over her since she had poisoned them, well helped poison them.

Jak was able to guide Torn through who hadn't gone through much injury but still had some. Now was the time to think of how Vin was going to cross who was at the moment inching away from the course…

Ashlein on the other hand had to guide two others and than herself with the kid. She than noticed that there was a button next to the course that was a little camouflage but stood out a little. Ashlein cursed aloud as she stomped on it and the electricity turned off. She told Mimi and Onin to slide the course and she followed with the kid on her lap who was amused.

Jak saw this and looked around and than noticed a little girl a couple of feet away. She just smiled at them and was probably seven.)

Jak: she's probably the helper…

Vin: wonder how we missed her…

(Jak walked up to her and remembered how Jill said the helpers were not to step off the blue platform. So Jak picked her up and headed back to the front of the course.)

Jak: Got any ideas how to cross this safely for Vin?

(A/N as I said I was not going to put their real names so this is one of her nicknames. She has many but this is easier…)

DD: He could just go down the escalators.

Jak: What escalators!?

DD: those (points to a button that Jak presses and escalators appear besides the course.)

Jak: (eye twitches a little cause of not finding out bout this sooner.)

(After going down the escalators and sliding down the course, the team must go up another ladder to a platform. From that platform, they are able to see, well those who can, one of the upcoming challenges. They are open mouth gaped at the future course which was crossing a long wide field. It had guns shooting, arrows being thrown, rocks and pebbles being sling, sharp knives being thrown from everywhere, large axes being thrashed around in the middle at top speed and other dangerous obstacles that make it clearly impossible to take a step on it without being killed or seriously injured.

Suddenly out of nowhere comes Jc stumbling with a bottle in her hand. All three who could see in the teams and the crew and audience were shocked that the clearly drunken girl was going through the death-killing course as if she were taking a stroll through the park! More amazingly, she survived half the course before falling on her back as an axe swing where her head was a second earlier. No one in the crew thought of going to the course to get the drunkie out so Jill went herself who also amazingly passed through it. Once she was next to Jc, she helped her up and Jc began speaking nonsense and drank more of the bottle. Jill snatched the bottle and threw it away and Jc literally fall forward to get it but instead was now on the ground crying and yelling out 'You killed my best friend!' Everyone who knew her knew she meant the bottle…)

Jill: (shakes head and looks at camera) don't shoot this! Go to commercial!

(Commercial!!!)

(Please review and leave an idea if you want. Thank you! I shall give anyone who reviews a bunny!)

**PeAcE**

**~DLC Girl~**


	9. Final Course: DeAtH TrAp

ok! Now I know I promised every Friday they'll be an update but couldn't since I had too much in my plate. BIG test that decided if I pass this year, Science Fair, Babysitting, and now I have a PowerPoint Game project (thank God my partner knows computers much better than I do I'm surprise I made it through the first PowerPoint project without help except for my brother…). Anyways I shall update two-chapter s to make it up so please review even though I haven't kept my promise! Also thank you **kat **for the idea I shall use it (as always)!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except for well myself

Jill: Welcome back from the very long commercial and let's review shall we. The teams have gone through much pain, Red Cross team seems to be winning, Jc, the first judge if you remember is back and not drunk! In addition, this is the last course challenge well for this part anyways…

Bubba: What do you mean for this part?

Jill: I mean two things; one that there will be another course challenge soon and two I'm talking about the future sequel show.

Bubba: There's a sequel!?

Jill: Yes but first let's finish this show which will take some time so don't be expecting a break soon.

Bubba: I have a feeling the sequel will be worse…

Jill: Back to the point, you will now face the last course (Gestures towards the Death Trap from last chapter in which that Jc survived somehow)

Mimi: Exactly what is it?

Jill: Exactly what the name is.

Mimi: This will not end good…

Jill: Also, the kids will not help what so ever so you can just let them go.

(Jak, who carried the girl, put her down, she walked towards Jill, and Ashlein did same with the boy who also walked towards Jill)

Jill: In another addition, those who are blindfolded may take them off…if you wish.

Bubba: What do you mean if you wish?

Jill: Nothing just take it off if you want.

Bubba: why wouldn't we want to take it off though?

Jill: I don't know just do as you please, sheesh.

(Both teams hesitantly took off their blindfolds and made their way to the entrance of the Death Trap. As they stood by the entrance Jc walks in with a grin plastered on her face.)

Bubba: Why are smiling?

Jc: I just am.

Jill: Whichever team makes it out first with all the teammates would be the winners to the course challenge. I've kept track of the scoreboard since the beginning and the girls have one point while the guys don't so girls are winning!

Daxter: Wait how did the girls get a point?

Jill: Well let's see, you sang and than my sister sang, she won you lost she gets a point for her team you don't.

Daxter: oh yea

Jill: Now Jc is the course ready?

Jc: Yup just finished putting the last few touches.

Jill: All right, any mark, get set…GO!

(Both teams didn't move since none thought that they could make it through the first part of the course. The first part was to go through very large sludge hammers that are swinging left and right. There was six sludge hammers in total and there was no long gap between two that made it possible for the gangs to cross with out harm.)

Vin: uh Jill how did you make it through this before?

Jill: I don't know I just walked.

Vin: uh how did you make it through Jc?

Jc: I was drunk so I have no idea what you're talking 'bout.

Vin: (gulp)

Jak: Uh ok, well there has to be a different way pass this right?

Daxter: yea there is always a shortcut somewhere!

(The Red Cross team is trying to figure out a way to cross the course by a shortcut as the Red Cross Team argued mostly Ashlein and JJ…)

Ashlein: instead of making stupid remarks why don't you help!

JJ: I don't help! Last time I checked if it wasn't for me, we would probably still be up in that first mountain climbing!

Ashlein: Oh, please I could've found it sooner.

JJ: Why didn't you, I was blindfolded you weren't!

Ashlein: Well, why don't you just find a way to get us across then?

JJ: You're the leader! Why don't you! Better yet, why don't you just drop dead!

(Both are about to fight until Tess decides to break it up)

Tess: Arguing will not help! Lets all think of a way!

JJ: Well who knew that the blonde would speak?

Tess: Don't start with me.

JJ: Whatever

(Both teams have no idea what to do since it is impossible to cross)

Daxter: Wait! Jc just walked through it like in cartoons! That's how we are going to cross!

Jak: Not bad idea Dax, worth a try, (Walks casually and passes sludge hammer but steps in a mine and BOOM!) (The mine is not a death defying mine but a mine that'll give you a big shock and flies you three feet away so now Jak is in the beginning of the course.)

Daxter: There's explosions!?

Jc: Yup, I called someone and put mines randomly around the course so good luck with those!

(Both teams know how to cross but with the mines, the course is harder since it'll blow you three feet back. Baron was thrown back numerous times and had many cuts since he had been thrown back to the sharp wires that the gang had to crawl under to get pass. Keira had been blown into mud, wh8ich JJ liked, and the one who had the most injuries was Erol since he had stepped on mines numerous times. Finally, all the gangs were at the end except for Vin and Rayn. Rayn was at the last challenge but her foot was stuck in mud and Vin was way in the beginning.)

Jak: VIN! Get your scrawny (beep) over here!

Vin: I'd rather not!

Jak: just walk causally!

Vin: What about the mines!

Jak: I'm pretty sure Erol stepped on all of them!

Vin: What if he didn't!?

Jak: Vin! (Thinks for a while 'til remembers what Jill had said) Vin get a blindfold and blindfold yourself and than come over here!

Vin: uh…ok! (Blindfolds him self and begins to walk but gets hit with sludge hammer, flies in air lands on a bouncy house and flies across the dangerous course and lands an inch from the finish line unconscious.)

(Rain gets foot out and is running to finish line as Jak grabs Vin's arm and drags him through the finish line)

Jill: and we have a winner! The boys win and gain a point in the scoreboard! So far, it's a tie!

Jc: Now, the boys win for their victory challenge a-

(Man voice that announces prizes) coupon for Pizza Hut!

Baron: Are you kidding! A coupon?

Jc: Its either the coupon or the ice cream cone choose your pick.

Baron: (grumbles) we'll take the coupon…

Jill: all right now here's a short commercial and we will begin the new segment so stay tune!

**PeAcE!  
~DLC Girl~**

**P.S Review!!!**


	10. Rap Segment Part 1

Like I promised two chapters would be updated! Now I mentioned how I have a PowerPoint Game project. It's for math and my partner and I have a great idea for it (just so you know my partner is Bubba). Not going to bore you with our idea but I will with one of our idea. Bubba can rap so she is making a rap for our topic. The rap below was the rap I found but she's making her own but I decided that the rap I found should be used here so yea. I don't know what's it called or who it's by since where I found it I didn't mention the author and I forgot the real name… Hope you like the rap!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing of the following except for the water bottle and me since I got from home…

Jill: Welcome back peoples and before we start our interview segment that we are planning; we will have another Music Segment! Now, Jc mentioned her Project with Bubba and Bubba's rap. Even though Bubba is making her own Jc still got a rap from the computer that was gonna be the original rap that Bubba was gonna rap but well Bubba is rapping her own. Now why waste that rap huh? This Musical segment will be a Rap Segment so the Red Team will go first! Are you ready Torn!

Torn: I'm not rapping.

Jill: Yea you are.

Torn: I'm not rapping.

Jill: Rap or I will show this tape to the world! (Holds a tape)

Torn: What's recorded on it?

Jill: Do you really want the world to know?

Torn: …fine! I rap.

Jc: (whispers to Jill) what's on the tape?

Jill: (whispers back) Reruns of Who wants to be a Millionaire

(Torn takes rap sheet from security and a beat comes on and Torn stands on stage awkwardly and begins to _rap_)

[Mumbles the (as I call it) Surface Are Rap]

We'll take it kind of slow and start with a sphere  
You'll hear it straight from me, so have no fear.  
' r' represents the radius, you know.  
Take 4 × πr², then you're good to go.  
Got that, let's move on to the cube  
6 × a² is what you gotta do.  
'a' is the length of the side of each edge  
If all y'all are flowin' just nod your head.  
[Jc yells at Torn to rap and not mumble]

It's all in the surface, so take a ride  
'Round the top and the bottom and around the sides  
We inform with a purpose, the formulas for surface  
Yeah, that's the area we're gonna describe  
(×2)

[Torn raps some what and audience not sure what to do…]

Stay with me, it's gonna get tricky  
When you're dealing with a box it's a little more iffy  
a, b, and c are the lengths of three sides  
With different combinations, just multiply  
2 × a × b, add it to the 2 × b × c,  
and add it to the 2 × c × a  
Now you're dealing with the surface of a box (OK!)

[Torn's eye twitches as he continues to rap more of the rap and audience still unsure what to do]

The surface of a cylinder may take a little time  
It's the top and bottom plus around the side  
If it helps think of a Coca-Cola® can  
So you can make more sense of the formula at hand

2 × πr² added with the 2 × πrh  
h is the height, all right? That's it, you see  
The cylinder's surface is a breeze

[Torn finishes and walks off stage and a cricket can be heard]

Jc: Maybe making Torn rap was too awkward…

Jill: Yes…

Jc: Uh…be back after the short commercial to see a girl rap!

**PeAcE!  
~DLC Girl~**

**P.S Review!!!  
**


	11. Rap Segment Part 2 SHARKY!

(Wow i posted three instead of two like i said...BONUS!) Last year Bubba's Language Arts teacher gave her class an assignment to write a poem about sharks. Bubba wrote a rap instead, and was asked to rap in my class, so I know it she knows it both our classes know it and now you readers will too so ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the game characters they belong to Naughty Dog. The rap is owned by my buddy Bubba.

Jc: welcome back! You have heard Torn um rap and now it's time for the Blue Cross Team to rap! Their representative is Bubba since she wrote the rap so it's fair I guess. Therefore, here is Bubba and her rap **SHARKY!**

(Beat starts and Bubba begins to rap)

One day I wuz out in the deep blue sea

When I saw this hugry sharka justa lukin at me

I was so so scared I stat to shiver and shake then O my gosh up swam his mate

They grow thousands of teeth

This is how they get paid

The tooth fairy rights a check for them wherever they play

Go sharky

Go sharky

Go sharky

Go sharky

I said hey! (Audience) Hey!

Ho (Audience) Ho!

I said hey! (Audience) Hey!

Ho (Audience) Ho!

Yea that's how sharks roll

(Puts hand in fist, hits chest twice then kisses it)

Peace!

(Audience claps and so does crew and teams)

Jc: Yay! Now here's a twist! You readers are the judges which team should win in the Rap Segment! Review and tell me your thoughts!

**PeAcE!!!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	12. Keira

A/N Hey I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry hope you forgive me!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing!

Jc: Welcome back to 'The Musical!' Hope you people are still interested in this and well yea, anyways from our last take we made Torn rap and Bubba rap. I gotten reviews and PMs and the winner is Torn!

Everyone: HE WON!

Jc: (Still smiling bigly) No, the real winner was Bubba!

(Audience claps hands and the teams too)

Voice-announcer-who-announces-prizes (let's call him Bob…): Bubba has won a free getaway to Jc's backyard!

(Audience not sure what to do so clap)

Jc: OK, I am stupid beyond ways! I have forgotten to mention from previous take to send in questions for Keira since from today all the team members will be interviewed! Keira will go first but as I said, I forgot to tell you peoples to send questions… No fear though I had asked friends of mine to give me questions so the interview shall continue! In addition, I decided that the person who would be interviewed would sing at the beginning and at the end of the interview. So please welcome Keira!

(Keira walks in stage. Stage is set with a red curved couch, a red armchair and a long shiny woody table with four seats and four glasses of coke and water in front.)

Jc: Not now, before I start Bob shall tell us two things about Keira and will do as for everyone else.

Bob: Keira was born April 22, and is 18 years old and is the daughter of the Green Eco Sage.

Jc: now I hope I got the right song that **kat **told me about that you should sing. So everyone here is Keira singing 'Everybody Knows Your Name' by Cheer or well the theme song for Cheers…or the song for the Coke Commercial…whatever. Now instead of giving sheets of the lyrics I decided to have a karaoke version so the lyrics are on the screen there (Points to medium size screen) so without further ado Keira!

(Keira stands in front of stage, holding a microphone and a song begins to play.)

(Keira sings, has average voice)

Making your way in the world today  
Takes everything you've got;  
Taking a break from all your worries  
Sure would help a lot.  
Wouldn't you like to get away?

All those night when you've got no lights,  
The check is in the mail;  
And your little angel  
Hung the cat up by it's tail;

[Jc: (mouths) She has a cat?]

[Samos: She has a child!]

[Jak: (shocked/blank face]

And your third fiancé didn't show;

[Jak: THIRD FIANCE!]

[Jc: (laughing at Jak's face expression]

Sometimes you want to go  
Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came;  
You want to be where you can see,  
Our troubles are all the same;  
You want to be where everybody knows your name.

Roll out of bed, Mr. Coffee's dead;

[Jc: NOT !]

The morning's looking bright;  
And your shrink ran off to Europe,  
And didn't even write;

[Jc: You had a shrink?]

And your husband wants to be a girl;

[Jak: YOU'RE MARRIED!]

[Jc: (laughing once more at Jak's face)]

Be glad there's one place in the world  
Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came;  
You want to go where people know,  
People are all the same;  
You want to go where everybody knows your name.

Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came;  
Where everybody knows your name,  
And they're always glad you came...

(Audience claps as song ends and Keira take a seat on the red couch and Jc recovers from laughter.)

Jc: OK, I mentioned how I PM'd people so please welcome the Questionnaires!

(Four authors come in smiling and waving)

Jc: OK here are the Questionnaires, **Darke Eco Freak, Th3WorldOnFir3, superkandybratz, and Jilly! **Now Keira you promise on this Holy um… (Looks around for anything Holy…snatches goggles from Keira) goggle!

Keira: um…

Jc: put your hand on it and swear on it that you would answer every question honestly.

Keira: (puts hand on goggles) I swear…can I have them back now?

Jc: No, who has the first question!

**Superkandybratz:** I have an easy one, why do you like machines?

Keira: Well I like to take things apart and rebuilding stuff and machines are well more entertaining on that subject.

**Superkandybratz: **k um who do you like more Jak or Daxter?

Keira: um I actually can't choose between them since both have been my friends for a long time so yea.

**Superkandybratz: **interesting…

**Th3WorldOnFir3: **I'm next, why do you think this show was entitled 'The Musical'?

Keira: I honestly don't know since I thought we were all just gonna sing but since Jc is adding random stuff this show can be anything. Hope that answers your question.

**Th3WorldOnFir3: **OK, how do you feel about going through all those vigorous tests?

Keira: they were pretty hard

JJ: (from sidelines behind curtain with others) you did (BEEP!)

Jc: No one speaks but us (counts heads on stage) five!

Keira: um there are six of us…

Jc: No one speaks but us six!

JJ: (palmfaceslap and shakes head)

Jc: did that answer your question?

**Th3WorldOnFir3: ** yea ok um why the Hell did you agree to participate in this on the first place?

Keira: um actually we had no choice

**Th3WorldOnFir3: **What do you mean

Keira: well…

_(FLaShBaCk)_

It was the end of the day and everyone was leaving the Naughty Ottsel for a rest so they can continue their game of Truth or Dare the next day. (**A/N: yes peoples if you know my story Truth or Dare I connected these two!) **The gang though were stopped since outside the door was a girl smiling dumbly at them.

"Uh hello" Jak said uncertainly

"Minions! Attack!" The girl yelled throwing her hands up in the air. Behind her was no one but another girl.

"You have no minions stupid! All you got is me!"

"Then attack JJ!" The girl with her arms still in the air yells. Before the gang could question anything everything for them went black.

"Happy?" JJ said walking away

"Wait aren't you gonna help me load them in the van to go to the stage set!"

"Not my problem!"

"I feel sad now…" girl, Jc, drags body in a van and drives away horrible almost driving to water since she is way under the driving age.

(_EnD oF fLaShBaCk)_

Keira: we had no choice we just woke up here and some guy told us to stay in the green room but we left and then security came and brought us here. We had nothing else to do so we stayed.

**Th3WorldOnFir3: **OK

Jc: you know there's a reason why they went first…

Keira: Huh?

**Jilly: **My turn! If you really like Jak, so much why aren't you guys dating?

Keira: uh… (Blushes a little)

Jc: Good question (nods head)

Keira: um…

Jc: you swore on the Holy goggles that you have to answer.

Keira: um…I don't know…

Jc: is that an answer?

**Jilly: ** How do you not know!

Keira: I just don't! (Blushes more)

Jc: to my brother that's not an answer but Imma let that slide this time, Next Question!

**Darke Eco Freak: ** Are you willing to be alone in a room with Dark Jak?

Keira: um sure

**Darke Eco Freak: **why

Keira: um (blushes again) I don't know I'm not afraid of his Dark side

**Darke Eco Freak: **why not

Keira: um…

Jc: Remember you can not say 'I don't know'

Keira: (mumbles something)

Jc: Speak louder

Keira: Cause I don't see his Dark side as a monster

**Darke Eco Freak: ** What do you see him as then?

Keira: um… (Blushes even deeper)

Jc: tic tok, I should put a timer on this…

Keira: um I see him as a um puppy

Jc: …can I laugh…

Keira: NO!

Jc: Didn't need to yell at me…

**Th3WorldOnFir3: **Hey, have you ever dreamt of Jak at night?

Keira: Um… (Blushes still)

Jc: Hehe funny how most of the personal questions involve Jak…

Keira: (Glares at Jc)

**Th3WorldOnFir3: ** Can I have an answer.

Jc: Answer the question or I'll beat you with this Rubber Duck! (Takes out rubber chicken)

Keira: that's a rubber chicken.

Jc: (looks at rubber chicken.) fine, here (takes out a duck) Imma beat you with a rubber duck!

Keira: That's a REAL duck!

Jc: (looks at duck) I hate you…

(The Duck quack loudly pecks Jc and chair falls backwards with duck and Jc. Duck still pecking and biting Jc until a cat runs in and joins duck. Jc screams and finally escapes and runs backstage. After a moment comes back being chased by duck, cat and a herd of MetalHeads. JJ walks in casually puts chair on floor sits down and…)

JJ: Keira you still haven't answered…

Keira: um…

JJ: If you want, I could answer for you…

Keira: No, you can't

JJ: Sure, I can, she doesn't dream about Jak she dreams about Torn.

Keira: What! No I don't!

JJ: You're a liar admit it you do.

Jak: (backstage) You dream about TORN!

Keira: NO!

JJ: YES SHE DOES!

Keira: That's a lie!

JJ: You're a lie!

(Before a fight could start Jc comes back in and makes JJ go.)

Jc: Hey did you answer the question?

Keira: um no…

Jc: then answer it.

Keira: …sometimes…

Jc: Yay a strait forward answer...sort of but still! Last question!

**Darke Eco Freak: **OK I got it, what did you ever see in Er(r)ol to think Jak was the bad guy? However, in a way, Jak was the bad guy but in a bigger scale he wasn't…just answer please.

Keira: Um I actually never really like Erol I just pretended to, to make Jak jealous.

**Darke Eco Freak: ** Did you ever think Jak was the bad guy though?

Keira: Um yea in the beginning…

Jc: Aright! Interview over! However, before this take ends Keira will sing as a request from **Darke Eco Freak**, Lithium by Evanescence! I feel tempted to tell you why she sings this show but since **Darke Eco Freak **suggested it she'll explain.

**Darke Eco Freak: ** She seemed sad during those time in Jak 2 when she saw Jak well the new one so yea read the lyrics and you might see a connection.

(Keira goes to microphone again and sings when song begins.)

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go 

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow 

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go 

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

Jc: Hoped you like the interview and songs! Next take we'll interview Torn! Review and leave a question you wanna ask him and I a-sure you it will be answered!

**PeAcE!  
~DLC Girl~**


End file.
